totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Powracamy tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wawanakwę - Odcinek 1 Chris i Chef stoją na pomoście znanym z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Chris: Sieeeemano! Tutaj Chris McLean, w nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki! Powrócimy w tym sezonie do korzeni... Czyli Obozu Wawanakwa! W tej serii 22 małolatów będzie walczyć o milion baksów no i oczywiście... Worek zgniłych kartofli Chefa Hutcheta! Edycja kolekcjonerska, oryginał tylko tutaj, na wyspie! Wracając do tematu, uczestnicy zostaną podzieleni na 3 zespoły. Przegrana drużyna wydali kogoś na Ceremonii Rozdawania Pianek. Przegrana osoba, będzie musiała odpłynąć Łodzią Wstydu. Chyba już słyszę dźwięki statków! Spojrzał się na Chefa i po chwili zrobił gest typu: Na co czekasz? '' '''Chris:' Powiedziałem: Chyba już słyszę dźwięki statków!!! Chef: No i? Chris: Nie miałeś przypadkiem zrobić mi drinka orzeźwiającego-i-sprawiającego-że-jestem-bardziej-super? Chef: Ahaaaa... Myślałem że skrót OISŻJBS oznacza: Odpocznij I Spróbuj Żądać Jajecznicy Barmana Stevena... Chris: 'Taa, ja też lubię Katarzynę Figurę, a teraz idź szybko za nim przypłyną! A wy, oglądajcie: Totalną... Porażkę... Powrót... Na... Wawanakwę! ___________________________________________________________________________________ ''Kamera wychodzi z dziupli, druga kamera wychodzi z dzioba ptaka, a trzecia wychodzi z garnka Chefa, który uderza tę kamerę chochlą. Kamera idzie przez las, gdzie Penny i Stephanie się kłócą, aż Stephanie uderza Penny z liścia. Potem kamera idzie przed domki, gdzie Kenneth i James kłócą się o najlepszą strategię. kamera wchodzi do jednego z domków, gdzie Millie i statyści grają w pokera, a Jessica stara się ich dopingować cheerleadingiem. Ostatecznie wygrywa Millie, ponieważ wyciąga asa z rękawa. Następnie kamera idzie gdzieś na polanę gdzie Lion i Lukaninho grają w piłkę, aż jeden z nich kopie ją tak wysoko że uderza w mewę, która spadła na głowę Ashley. Wspomniana Ashley, ze złości dziurawi piłkę igłą. Gdzieś dalej Hans pasie swoje Shwein, a na drzewie siedzą Julie i niedźwiedź, którzy wystraszyli się Misterka. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Vegeta i Gil walczyli o to, kto jest bardziej przystojny, jednak zapatrzona w nich Isabel, przypadkowo spycha ich do wodospadu. Koło wystraszonej Isabel, stoi Oliver, który zezłoszczony kiwał głową na nie. Gdzieś dalej, Memo, Victoria i Maddie zastawiały pułapkę na Chrisa, jednak nie wypaliła, ponieważ zamyślony Memo w nią wszedł i wszystko zepsuł. Pojawia się zbliżenie na pięść Victorii, która zaczyna się kręcić i zamienia w wieczorne ognisko. Wszyscy siedzą na ławkach, gdy nagle Chris przylatuje Jet Packiem z kartką wyników ceremonii. Zaczyna wiać wiatr, i kartka z wynikami wpada w oginsko i płonie. Wszyscy gwiżdżą i pojawia się napis: Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wawanakwę. ______________________________________________________________________________ '''Chris: Hello and welcome! Tutaj Chris McLean, i to ja prowadzę Total Drama: Powrót na Wawanakwa! Za chwilę ci stupid childs przypłyną in the ships na Wawanakwa! Nieźle mi wychodzi naśladowanie Joanny Krupy, no nie? Nie? Pff... Nie znacie się! Jesteście tylko widzami... Ale i tak was kocham! Kamerzysta: Em... Chris... To się nagrywa... Chris: Don't be stupid, I am star! Did you know, że ja jestem najmądrzejsza osoba in the world? Nie ważne... Chyba nadpływa pierwszy statek! Podpływa statek. Ze statku wychodzą 3 osoby. Jedna z nich to, cicha blondynka, która uśmiecha się sympatycznie do kamery, druga to podobna do poprzedniej dziewczyny, jednak ona sprawiała wrażenie niedostępnej, a trzecią osobą był przystojny i opalony szatyn, który uwodzicielsko uśmiechnął się do kamery. '' '''Chris': Przywitajcie Stephanie, Penny i Vegetę! Penny: Żeby było jasne: Biorę w tym udział tylko dlatego, że chcę być lepsza od Stephanie! Stephanie: A ja dlatego że chcę wygrać pieniądze na te słodkie pandy, które jedzą trzcinę! Penny: Od kiedy pandy jedzą trzcinę? Stephanie: To... One nie jedzą trzciny? Vegeta: No jasne że nie, pandy jedzą przecież eukaliptus! Penny: Nie skomentuję tego... Chris: No dobrze, cieszę się że wszystko fajnie i pięknie, ale czas przywitać kolejnych uczestników! Vegeta: 'Hah, nie dorastają mi do kostek! No bo w końcu, czy widziałyście kiedyś bardziej mądrego, przystojnego i... '''Penny: '...Głupiego? '''Vegeta: Właśnie! Znaczy... Ej! Nie jestem głupi! Ja jestem po prostu piękny! Podpłynął tym czasem kolejny statek. Znowu wyszły 3 osoby. Tym razem byli to sami chłopacy. Jeden z nich był ubrany w niemiecki strój ludowy, drugi jak przeciętny nastolatek, jednak ciągle potykał się o nogi, a trzeci był przystojnym brunetem. Chris: Panie i Panowie! Powitajcie Hansa, Memo i Gil'a! Dziewczyny od razu podbiegły do Gil'a Penny: Jeeej, jaki ty słodziak! Stephanie: Nooo, założę się że jesteś hipisem! Penny spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę. Stephanie: No co? Nigdy nie wiadomo czy jest narkomanem, czy piromanem... Gil: Heheh... Ładnie wyglądacie. Wiecie że wasze włosy są śliczne? Wyglądają jak pióra wypatroszonej kury. Dziewczyny zrobiły zeza ze zdziwienia Vegeta: Hej, dziewczyny? Co on takiego ma, co ja nie mam? Stephanie: Em... Biustu? Penny: Raczej mózgu... Stephanie: No, to miałam na myśli! Memo: Czy wyobrażacie sobie fakt, że tak naprawdę jesteśmy z jednego drzewa genealogicznego? Hehe... Więc tak naprawdę wy blondi, możecie być moimi dalekimi kuzynkami, a Chris moim dalekim wujkiem! Vegeta: O czym ty mówisz? Memo: Pewnie o niebieskich migdałach... Ups! Pomyliły mi się pytania... Hehe! Hans: '''Chris, ty lousy bastard! Znowu wrobiłeś mnie do tego hoffnungslose Show, wo wir verfaulte kartoffeln essen! '''Chris: Statysta! Podbiega statysta ze słownikiem polsko-niemieckim. Chris: Dawaj to... Z tego co zrozumiałem, a niestety mało, to nie będziecie jeść zgniłych kartofli, tylko je dostawać w ramach pocieszenia! Dobra, łap to... Chris rzucił słownik, niestety wpadł do wody. Chris: '''Wiesz co to znaczy..? '''Statysta: Eech... Dostanę podwyżkę? Chris: '''Czy ty oszalałeś? Nikt nie dostanie podwyżki dopóki... ''Nagle zebrało się kilku statystów, którzy byli ostro wkurzeni. Już mieli się rzucić na Chrisa, gdy ktoś strzelił im w głowy dwoma piłkami nożnymi. '' '''LeBron: Niech pomyślę... Pojawiliśmy się w dobrej chwili? Chris: Z ust mi to wyjąłeś! Memo: Ale jak? Czy to jakieś urządzenie szpiegowskie, które służy do wyciągania słów z myśli? Też takie chcę! Dziewczyny podbiegły do Lion'a. Penny: O mój boże! To ty jesteś LeBron Stuart-Poniatowski! Stephanie: Nooo nie wierzę! LeBron: Tak, to ja... Chcecie teraz pewnie jakieś autografy i zdjęcia... Cholerna codzienność... Penny: Zwariowałeś? Stephanie: Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć że wyglądasz jak... Nie powiem, to nie grzeczne! Penny: Powiem za nią: Jak pierwszy przegrany! LeBron: Typowe kretynki - Nie dam im autografu, to od razu hejtowanie... Lukaninho: Myślisz że to bez powodu? Trzeba było dać im ten głupi autograf i tyle... Hans: '''Sehr gut, sehr gut! W mojej drużynie musi być ktoś sportlich und mutig! '''Vegeta: '''Dzięki koleś, za te komplementy! To prawda że taki jestem... No wiesz, ci co mówią o Vegecie dobrze, to są sojusznikami Vegety! '''Hans: Ich sage nicht, o tobie ty eingebildeten Idioten! Vegeta: Dlaczego nazywasz siebie idiotą? Hans: Aaaaarghh! Shwein! Attack! Vegeta, który za wiele nie zrozumiał, został powalony przez Shwein Hansa. Oczywiście najbardziej ucierpiała twarz Vegety, bo została pogryziona przez Misterka. Vegeta: Aaaa! Zostaw mnie! Zostaw! Aby być przystojny, muszę mieć piękną twarz! Chris: Nie no ludzie... Gdyby ten sezon startował do nagrody na najlepszą komedię, to zdobyłby pierwsze, drugie i trzecie miejsce! Tymaczasem podpłynął kolejny statek. Wyszły z niego 4 dziewczyny. Jedna z nich była blondynką, która nie zwracała na nikogo uwagi, bo piłowała sobie paznokcie. Druga była uroczą szatynką,, która pomachała do kamery. Trzecią była piękna, szczupła i wysoka blondowłosa piękność, która dumnie zeszła z pokładu statku na molo. Ostatnią osobą, była nieszczęsna blondynka, która nad czymś myślała, jednak najwyraźniej nie nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Chris: '''Powitajcie jedne z największych seks bomb... Znaczy, najładniejszych dziewczyn w tym sezonie! O to Ashley, Izabel, Julie i Jessica! '''Izabel: Jej! Dzięki za takie niesamowite powitanie! Julie: Co racja, to racja! Tym razem to chłopacy podbiegli zafascynowani, oblężając Julie. Vegeta: To ona jest tą modelką? Gil: Weź zdradź mi sekret na taką deliaktną skórę! Memo: Wygląda tak samo, jak moja wymarzona agentka sił specjalnych z gry Mortal Kombat! Hans: Cicho bądźcie, du dumme! Julie: Ech, proszę was... Nie tak... Lukaninho: Jak chcesz, to możemy gdzieś wyskoczyć po programie... Ashley: Cicho być! To mnie powinniście rozchwytywać, a nie tą lalusiowatą blondi! Ja jestem najpiękniejsza! Vegeta: Nie! To ja jestem najpiękniejszy! Ashley: Właśnie że ja! Vegeta: Nie, bo ja! Ashley: A ty jesteś bez pestek! Vegeta: A ty dziewicą! Zaczęli bić się jak małe dzieci. Stephanie: Heej, trochę spokojniej! Penny: '''A co? Nagle zmądrzałaś? '''LeBron: '''Zachowują się jak dzieci. '''Lukaninho: No, niestety. LeBron: Jak myślisz, która z nich jest na tyle pusta, żeby dać się zmanipulować? Lukaninho: Pewnie Jessica. A co? Myślisz że wciągniesz mnie w jakiś sojusz? Sorry memory, ale ja działam na własną rękę. LeBron: '''Jak chcesz... ''Jessica dalej stała i nad czymś myślała. '' '''Jessica: No tak! Przypomniałam sobie! Ten statek płynął na wyspę, gdzie ma się odbyć show! Łiiii! Zaraz... To ja już jestem na tej wyspie? Myślałam że to tylko przystanek... Ojej! Wszyscy się bawią w przekrzykiwanie! Też chcę! Podbiegła do nich i też zaczęła wreszczeć... '' '''Chris:' Jak ja lubię pić sobie napoje orzeźwiające, kiedy oni zachowują się jak dzieci... Nagle podbiega zdyszany Chef, który wygląda na wystraszonego. Chef: Chr... Chr... Chris! Chris: Co znowu? Zabrakło lodu do moich napoi? Mówiłem że trzeba dokupić... Chef: Nie o to chodzi pustaku! Statyści mówią że nie mogą znaleźć ostatniego statku! Chris: Co?! Ilu ich było na tym statku? Chef: Sześciu! Chris: O nie... Chyba... Chris wyciągnął kalkulator i zaczął coś liczyć. Chris: Jest ich tu teraz 12, więc 12 + 6 = 18... Boże! Jeśli coś im się stało, to będę mieć problemy prawne! Wszyscy! Cisza! (Wniosek: Totalna Porażka uczy dzieci podstaw matematyki) Wszyscy i tak mieli gdześ uwagę Chrisa. Chef: Cisza!!! Chris: Mam dla was wyzwanie, które zadecyduje, kto będzie kapitanem drużyny! Izabel: Nie chcę ci marudzić, ale jest nas 12... Chris: Jezu, nie przerywaj mi ty mała pierdoło! Gdzieś na morzu, rozbił się statek z pozostałymi sześcioma zawodnikami. Macie do dyspozycji 12 kajaków, więc po jednym dla każdego. Waszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie rozbitego statku i uratowania jednego z zawodników. Pamiętajcie, kto pierwszy ten lepszy! Ten kto będzie mieć swojego ocalałego kolegę lub koleżankę, będzie mógł zadecydować, do której trafi drużyny. Ale to nie koniec! Trzy pierwsze osoby, będą mogły zostać kapitanami! Więc, spieszcie się! Pamiętajcie! Musicie ich uratować, bez względu czy ich polubicie czy nie! Gotowi... Wszyscy pobiegli. Chris: ...Start... Mam nadzieję że im się uda! Na plaży Na plaży byli już Jessica, Izabel, Ashley, Lion, Lukaninho, Vegeta i Gil. Lukaninho: Musimy korzystać, póki ich nie ma! LeBron: Zostawię im małą niespodziankę... LeBron popchnął nie zajęte przez innych kajaki, które popłynęły daleko od brzegu. Ashley: Skoro jemu wolno, to ja też! Ashley skoczyła na jakiś kajak i zrobiła w nim dziurę. Izabel: Ej! Ten był mój! Ashley: Ups, sorry... Lukaninho: Dobra, nie mam zamiaru tu tak siedzieć w tym kajaku i czekać aż ci biedacy sami tu przypłyną. Lukaninho i Lion, odpłynęli razem. Jessica: A co ja mam z tym zrobić? Nigdy nie pływałam kajakiem... Gil: To proste, jak drut, wystarczy że będziesz przewierać wiosłami! Jessica: Jak pomponikami?! Łiiiii! Jestem w tym najlepsza! W końcu, nie bez powodu wybrano mnie na kapitankę cheerleaderek! Zaczęła wymachiwać wiosłami, aż przez przypadek rzuciła obydwa - Jedno złamało się przez zdzielenie Ashley nim w głowę, a drugi zatopił jej kajak. Ashley: Grrr! Już nie żyjesz, ty tępa... Jessica: Tępa? Wolę bardziej ładna! Brzmi tak... Bardziej dopasowanie! Vegeta: Czy któraś z was chce mi towarzyszyć? Ashley: Cho no tu! Vegeta: Nooo? Ashley: '''Ty będziesz wiosłować, i masz mnie ze sobą zabrać! Mój kajak został zatopiony przez tą wieśniarę! '''Jessica: A ty jesteś brzydka! Vegeta: Po tym jak powiedziałaś, że jesteś piękniejsza ode mnie, nigdzie cię nie zabiorę! Ashley: '''Ech... Czy mówiłam ci, jak bardzo podoba mi się twoja klata? '''Vegeta: Nie... Ale, zaraz ci pokażę, jak mocne mam dłonie! Wskakuj do kajaka! Będę wiosłować! Kiedy odpłynęli, Ashley im pomachała na pożegnanie. Izabel: '''Gil, czy mogę popłynąć z tobą? Przez Ashley prędzej czy później i tak pójdę na dno... '''Gil: Pewnie! Mówił ci ktoś, że masz bardzo ładny odtłuszczony brzuszek? Izabel: Eeee... Nie! Wiesz, co? Może jednak popłynę z Jessicą! Paaa! Jessica: '''Też lubię mleczną czekoladę! ''One też odpłynęły... '' '''Gil: Co ja takiego robię, że dziewczyny mnie unikają? Tymaczasem przybyli na miejsce Memo, Stephanie, Penny, Hans i Julie. Penny: Hej! Chris nic nie mówił o tym, że mamy sami te łódki wyłowić! Memo: '''Gdyby tak skonstruować z patyka, drutu, długiego sznura i kołowrotka silną i skomplikowaną wędkę, na pewno dalibyśmy radę je wyłowić. '''Stephanie: Zaraz... Możesz powtórzyć? Memo: Ale ja nie muszę poprawiać oceny z odpowiedzi! Stephanie: Mówię o tym zdaniu z wędką! Memo: No dobra... Zapomniałem! Penny: '''Że co, proszę!? '''Julie: Powinniśmy... Aaaa! Hans: '''Cicho bądź! '''Gil, Penny, Memo, Stephanie: Co do!? Hans pociagnął Julie za rękę, prawie ją utopił przez ciagnięcie w wodzie, i wrzucił na kajak sąsiadujący z jego kajakiem. Julie: Jej, dzięki! Nie spodziewałam się tego... Po tobie... Hans: Halt die Klappe, du bist hässlich und selbstsüchtigen Mädchen, das nicht weiß, wie man sich selbst behandeln, und Rippen für Hilfe bei den anderen! Julie: Eee... Dzięki za komplement! Tymczasem już dawno zostawił ją w tyle... '' '''Julie: '''Ej! To nie fair! To tak jakbym zwymiotowała żołądek, ale nagle połknęła! Powinnam najpierw umrzeć, ale oszukałam śmierć i... A zresztą... Wszyscy mają to gdzieś co mówię... ''I tym oto scenariuszem, zakończyła fochy i popłynęła. Penny: I co robimy? Ja na pewno nie chcę przegrać! Memo: No nic, trzeba będzie się zmoczyć! Gil: '''No, ale... '''Memo: '''Cicho! Może pokażą cycki! '''Penny: '''Pacyfistki przodem! '''Stephanie: Ale, ja nie jestem... A dobra... Wskoczyła do wody, weszła na kajak i popłynęła. Gil: Jeśli ona dała radę, to my też! Zrobili to samo, tyle że musieli nieść Penny, bo nie chciała się zmoczyć. Tymczasem na rozbitym statku Na rozbitym statku, a właściwie na jego szczycie siedzieli Kenneth, Victoria, Maddie, James, Oliver i Millie. Oczywiście, wokół statku pływały rekiny i piranie oraz co chwilę wynurzała się gigantyczna kałamarnica. '' '''Millie:' Mówiłam ci Kenneth, żebyś nie majstrował przy przyciskach, ale nie! Ty musiałeś się pobawić! Kenneth: To nie moja wina! To wina Olivera! Ciągle mi marudził pod nosem o dobrych manierach! Oliver: Ależ, to nie ja wyrwałem koło sternicze. Panna Victoria tak uczyniła! Victoria: Ej! Weźcie się odczepcie, ode mnie! To James mnie denerwował tymi swoimi gadkami o sojuszach! James: Ja tylko ci doradzałem, jak nie wylecieć. Czy to źle, że chciałem być uczciwy? Wszyscy: '''Tak! ' '''James:' Ejejej... To nie ja! To przecież Maddie ciągle rzucała zapałkami gdzie się dało! Rzuciła jedną we mnie, oparzyła mnie i w ten sposób popchnąłem Victorię! Maddie: 'Co? Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś te zapałki!? W ogóle, jakie zapałki!? ''Wszyscy się na nią patrzą jak na kretynkę. '''Maddie: '''No dobra, dobra... Ale to nie ja! Na pewno nie rzuciłam w James'a zapałką! '''Kenneth: '''Ciekawe czy Chris, wysłał nam jakąś ekipę ratunkową... '''Victoria: Pewnie jakieś roboty, które od razu po wejściu do wody, dostały zwarcia... Millie: Ej no, producenci raczej powinni wysłać ekipę ratunkową! Przecież wiadomo - Jak umrzemy, to będą musieli odwołać Totalną Porażkę na zawsze! James: A co jeśli nikt po nas nie przyjdzie? Maddie: Nawet o tym nie chcę myśleć... Słychać nagle rewolucje u kogoś w brzuchu... '' '''Wszyscy:' Hę!? Oliver: Od razu, mam chęć powiedzieć że to nie ja. Dzisiaj jadłem tylko ciasto owocowe z bitą śmietaną. Maddie: Em... To byłam ja, no bo wiecie... Zjadłam wiele tego ostrego jedzenia, i teraz muszę za potrzebą... Victoria: Akurat się idealnie składa! Mamy broń nuklearną na te dziadostwa z oceanu! James: '''Że, co?! '''Victoria: Nie krępuj się! Jak załatwisz te płetwiaste badziewia, to może odpłyną! Maddie: Wolę to przetrzymać... Oliver: 'Od razu mówię: Nie i nie! Młode damy tak się nie zachowywują! '''James: '''Fajnie... Em... Raczej będziemy musieli sobie poczekać na ratunek... '''Millie: '''Ciekawe, co porabiają teraz pozostali... Na morzu ''Szczerze mówiąc, raczej nikomu nie zależało na zwycięstwie. Wszyscy płynęli w powolnym tempie. U Jessicy i Izabel ''Obie razem wiosłowały, mimo że nie miały w tym doświadczenia... '' '''Jessica: '''Jak myślisz, czy jestem najatrykcyjniejszą dziewczyną na wyspie? '''Izabel: Jestem wręcz przekonana, że tak... Jessica: 'Jej! Na serio? Chcesz żebym zrobiła ci kreskę? '''Izabel: '''Jak to możliwe, że skupiasz się tylko i wyłącznie na wyglądzie, zamiast na wygranej? Nie zależy ci? '''Jessica: '... '''Izabel: '''Nie chciałam cię urazić, naprawdę! '''Jessica: Ale co ty mówiłaś? U Ashley i Vegety Vegeta: Dlaczego... Ja.. Tylko... Wiosłuję? Ashley: Hmm... Może dlatego że chciałeś mi pokazać jakie sprawne masz dłonie? Vegeta: A muszę? Ashley: Tak, musisz! A teraz wracaj do roboty i nie marudź! Chyba nie chcesz żebyśmy przegrali... Znaczy... Żebyś ty przegrał!? Vegeta: '''Olśniło mnie! '''Ashley: No co ty nie powiesz... Vegeta: 'Jeśli chcę wygrać, to ty masz wiosłować! ''Ashley tylko spojrzała na niego i wywróciła oczami. '''Ashley: Skoro nalegasz... Uderzyła go wiosłami w głowę, przez co zostały złamane. Ashley: '''No i widzisz, co zrobiłeś, ty pusty lalusiu! Jak mamy teraz dotrzeć do tych niezdar?! Aghhh... Na co czekasz!? Pchaj ten kajak! '''Vegeta: Ale... Moje paznokcie... Ashley: 'Mam gdzieś twoje paznokcie! Ważne są moje! U Gila, Memo i Penny ''U nich wiosłowali tylko Gil i Memo, nie wiadomo dlaczego, Penny nie chciała. '''Gil: Nie żeby coś, ale Penny... Strasznie się lenisz. Penny: Coś jeszcze? Memo: '''Chciałbym mieć jakiś silnik odrzutowy, który jest napędzany bitą śmietaną... '''Penny: Aha... Sorry, ale tak mnie to obchodzi, że aż w ogóle... Gil: 'Wiesz.... Jestem w stu procentach przekonany, że nie potrafisz tak dobrze wiosłować jak ja... '''Penny: '''Wypluj te słowa, malutki! Memo, oddawaj mi to wiosło! ''Nagle w mgnieniu oka, wysunęli się na przód... U LeBrona i Lukaninho Ci współpracowali ze sobą i mieli się całkiem dobrze. '''LeBron: Spodziewałem się po Chrisie, czegoś trudniejszego... Lukaninho: '''Nie bądź głupi, zapomniałeś że mamy uratować tych co się rozbili? '''LeBron: '''Jak dla mnie to kiczawka. Mamy się ścigać do rozbitego statku, a potem wrócić na plażę, bo nikogo na statku nie będzie. Wygrana osoba, dostanie "rozbitków" do drużyny. '''Lukaninho: '''Czy dla ciebie wszystko to jakieś wyzwanie sportowe? '''LeBron: Nie... A tak na marginesie, na serio nie chcesz sojuszu? Lukaninho: 'Nie... '''LeBron: '''Kurde... ''U pozostałych, czyli tych co nie mają pary, podróż trwała normalnie, więc nie ma sensu opisywać co u nich. Przy rozbitym statku '''Millie: Siedzimy tu już prawie cały dzień! Dałabym wszystko za partyjkę pokera... Victoria: '''I co jeszcze!? Brakuje tu tylko wściekłych gołębi! ''Nadleciały nad statkiem wściekłe gołębie. Jeden z nich narobił na głowę Victorii i wyglądał jakby miał z tego ubaw. '' '''Victoria: Że co?! Jak ja dorwę tego... Chrisa, to mu normalnie nogi z dupy powyrywam! Oliver: Jak ty się wyrażasz?! Młode damy tak nie mówią! Kenneth: Skończyliście? Mnie bardziej interesuje to czy ekipa ratunkowa Chrisa zaraz będzie... Maddie: Zobaczcie! Tam ktoś płynie! Do statku zbliżali się Lukaninho i Lion, Hans, Gil, Penny i Memo oraz Ashley i Vegeta... A za nimi przyśpieszające Izabel i Jessica. James: Ej! Tutaj! Millie: '''Nareszcie! '''Kenneth: Tutaj jesteśmy! Gołębie narobiły tej trójce na głowy... Lukaninho: Ej, zobacz! To chyba oni! LeBron: Dobra, podpłyń, a ja wezmę któregoś z nich... Lukaninho: A niby to dlaczego ty? Nie ustanawialiśmy czy to ty masz być zwycięzcą! LeBron: Jak chcesz, ale ja się stąd wynoszę! Trzeba było zgodzić się na sojusz! LeBron wskoczył na statek, zaczął się wspinać na najwyższy punkt statku i wziął ze sobą... '' '''LeBron:' Pyskata! Idziesz ze mną! Victoria: Dla ciebie Victoria, lamo! LeBron: Nie ważne, tak czy siak, chodź! Wziął ze sobą Victorię i wskoczył na łódkę. '' '''Lukaninho:' Ej ty! Nawet nie próbuj odpływać! LeBron już dawno oddalił się od statku. '' '''Jessica:' I co mamy zrobić? Izabel: Idź za mną! Izabel zaczęła się wspinać, a Jessica robiła dokładnie to samo co chciała Izabel. Izabel: '''Dobra... Eeee... Ty! Jak się nazywasz? '''Oliver: '''Oliver, moja pani! '''Izabel: '''Ok, chodź, zabiorę cię na wyspę! '''Jessica: Hmmm... Ona wygląda jak przychlast, a on jest cały spocony... Ej,.. Izabel! Ty wredna, szara mycho! Zabrałaś ze sobą najładniejszego! Grrrr.... Izabel: 'O co ci chodzi? ''Jessica uderzyła z liścia Izabel i zepchnęła ją wraz z Oliverem do łódki. '''Jessica: Grrr... Ty! Idziesz ze mną! James: '''Heej, spokojnie... '''Jessica: Mówię coś, k***a! Jessica popchnęła Jamesa do łódki i sama tam wskoczyła. Jessica: '''Wiosłuj! '''Oliver: '''Tak moja pani! '''Maddie: A o mnie to wszyscy zapomnieli... Memo: '''Chcesz iść ze mną? '''Maddie: '''Czemu nie... '''Memo: Skocz, ale... Maddie skoczyła, ale wpadła do wody... '' '''Maddie: '''Mówiłeś, że mam skoczyć! '''Memo:' Do łódki... Podpłynęła do łódki, a Memo sam tam wskoczył. Po tym, wziął się za wiosła i popłynął. Penny: Ej! Co ty robisz!? A my? Memo: '''Przecież to wyzwanie jest na zasadzie kto pierwszy ten lepszy. '''Penny: ... Gil: Po prostu przetłumacz to na: Już przegraliśmy... Ashley: Vegecio... Vegeta: '''Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? '''Ashley: Tiak... Spływaj! Ashley kopnęła go w głowę, a piranie najwyraźniej były zadowolone. Ashley: Ech... Jak trudno się tu... Wspina! Słodziaku, chodź do Ashley! Kenneth: Wystarczyło powiedzieć: Chodź... Ashley: 'Cicho bądź! Wskakuj, szybko! Chcę to wygrać! ''Kenneth i Ashley wskoczyli, przy okazji wzięli pogryzionego przez piranie Vegetę. '''Lukaninho: '''Hej, weźmie mnie ktoś ze sobą? Pomocy! '''Hans: Hier! Hier! Millie: W końcu! Ej, może weźmiemy ze sobą tego kolesia? Hans: Mój kajak to kein Hotel für die Armen! Ale gut... Millie: '''Chodź, weźmiemy cię ze sobą! ''Nagle nad wszystkimi wzniósł się helikopter. Sterował nim Chef, a w jego drzwiach stał Chris który właśnie ma mówić przez megafon. '' '''Chris: Hej, ludzie! Mam dla was dwie wiadomości! Pierwsza: Zabrakło wam już osób do ocalenia, więc możecie wracać, nie ważne czy z łupem czy bez! Druga: Radzę wam się spieszyć! Za chwilę wysadzimy ten wrak, aby nie było przypadkiem żadnych wariatów, co ubzdurają sobie że jest tu skarb piratów... Powodzenia w ucieczce! James: '''Jak to w ucieczce!? '''Chris: Gdybyście chcieli zauważyć, rozwścieczone rekiny ludojady, piranie i ta wielka kałamarnica nie wyglądają na szczęśliwe! Pokazuje się ujęcie z rekinami ludojadami, które zaciskają "pięść", ogromną kałamarnicę, którą swoimi mackami łamie metalowy pręt, oraz piranie, które "strzelają", z szczenek kamieniami. '' '''Wszyscy: '''Aaaaaa! ''Wszyscy odpłynęli najszybciej jak się da, a Chris który miał ubaw, wystrzlił w statek pociski z bazooki. Na placu głównym Wszyscy uczestnicy ustawili się na placu głównym, aby zaczekać na werdykt Chrisa. Chris: Ludzie... To jak próbowaliście uratować tych biedaków, wyglądało żałośnie! Nie mówiąc o nich, to straszne mizeroty! Planowałem zrobić coś nowego, ale najwyraźniej tak się nie da... Jednak pierwsi, co uratowali swoich dłużników, mogą zostać kapitanami drużyn! No więc... LeBron, Izabel i... Jessica już się dumnie uśmiechnęła gdy... Chris: '''... I Ashley! '''Jessica: '''Co!? Ale to ja... Ja byłam jedną z pierwszych! '''Ashley: '''Pogódź się z tym, słonko! '''Chris: '''No tak, ale to Ashley zachowywała się z was najrozsądniej! Należy jej się jakaś nagroda! '''Penny: '''Nie prawda! Wykorzystywała Vegetę! '''Gil: A sama nic nie robiła! Izabel: Zniszczyła mój kajak! Lukaninho: Właśnie! Ashley: '''Oj tam, oj tam... Drobne przewinienia... '''Chris: No właśnie, dlatego nie męczyła się i wykorzystała swoje siły na uratowanie Kennetha! No dalej, wybierajcie zawodników, poza tymi co uratowano! Pierwszy będzie LeBron, bo jako pierwszy uratował jednego z rozbitków. LeBron: Wybieram Jessicę, za to że w zadaniach z urodą, może się przydać... Oraz Memo, który ma wiele przydatnych pomysłów... Mogę się teraz wstrzymać? Chris: No dobra... Izabel? Izabel: '''Niech będzie Hans... O! I Julie! A teraz pas! '''Chris: '''Znowu? No dobrze... Ashley? Kogo wybierzesz? '''Ashley: '''W przeciwieństwie do was luzerzy, JA - Wspaniała Ashley, mam zamiar zrezygnować z nagrody! '''Chris: Wszystko mi jedno, tylko się pospiesz. Ashley: '''Na początek: Lukaninho i Gil... Ech... Dobra, niech będzie Vegeta... '''Vegeta: Co!? Ale ja się nie zgadzam! Wykorzystałaś mnie! Chris: Słuchaj się swojej pani, piesku! Ashley: 'Właśnie! Wybieram też Stephanie i Penny. I to wszyscy. '''Chris: 'Świetnie, i już mamy kompletny zespół! Twoja drużyna to od teraz... Zabójcze Mrówkojady! '''Stephanie: '''Co to mrówkojad? '''Penny: To takie zwierzę co je mrówki... Chris: '''Nie ma to jak prosta odpowiedź... Dobra, LeBron... Do której drużyny trafi Vicuśka? '''Victoria: '''Pfff... '''LeBron: '''Do mojej! '''Chris: Świetnie! Jessica, gdzie przydzielisz James'a? Jessica: Eeee... Do mnie! Chris: '''Okej... Memo? '''Memo: '''Mogę miotacz ognia połączony z plazmą? '''Chris: ... Memo: Aaaa... O to chodzi... Zamyśliłem się. Maddie idzie do mnie! Chris: '''No dobrze... Izabel, gdzie trafi Oliver? '''Jessica: '''Ona wie że do mnie... '''Izabel: Do nas? Chris: '''No ok... Hans? Do kogo przydzielisz Millie? '''Hans: Sei nicht dumm. Do mojej drużyny! Chris: '''Ale z was skąpcy! Niech będzie. '''Kenneth: '''Ej, a ja? Gdzie ja mam trafić! '''Chris: '''Hmmm... Akurat że jest równo, to trafisz do... Obłąkanych Jeleni! '''Kenneth: Czyli? Chris: Czyli do Izabel... Kenneth: Taaaa... Cieszę się... Chris: To dobrze, ja też. Więc drużyna LeBrona, to teraz... Wrzeszczące Małpiszony! LeBron: '''Gorszej i upokarzającej nazwy nie było? '''Chris: '''Wiesz... Robię co mogę. '''LeBron: Ej! Co sobie pomyślą koledzy z mojej drużyny piłkarskiej? Victoria: Nie unoś się tak, piłkarzyku... Chris: Jeśli już jesteście podzieleni na drużyny, zapraszam was na zakończenie odcinka do pokoju zwierzeń! Czyli tego o to wychodka! Widzowie na pewno są ciekawi waszych opini! Julie: '''Czyli nie ma ceremoni? '''Chris: Nie! No już, zwierzcie się... Pokój zwierzeń Lukaninho: Powiem tylko, że przeżycia były takie same, jak przegrywanie meczu 3:0. Jednak jakoś się udało. Akurat trafiłem do zespołu, którym rządzi jakaś zadufana w sobie blondynka... _____________ Ashley: Nawet niech nie myślą, że będą mogli mnie wywalić! Mam oko na tych pazernych drani, i jestem w 80 % pewna, że postanowią mnie potajemnie wyeliminować... _____________ Izabel: Nie spodziewałam się, że będę kapitanką... Najgorsze jest to, że Jessica mnie znienawidziła, choć nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie! _____________ Jessica: Grrrr... Żadna dziewucha z kiepską fryzurą i martwym oddechem, nie będzie kraść mi spod nosa chłopaków! A tym bardziej tych najładniejszych! Po rozpadzie drużyn, Izabel wyleci pierwsza! ''' _____________ '''James: Przyznam, że tak naprawdę to ja spowodowałem wypadek łodzi... Łatwo było się spodziewać, że Chris każe wykonać jakieś zadanie w którym będę nagrodą. Teraz... To ja wygram... Bez dwóch zdań! _____________ Hans: Heute sind viele się działo. Jednak niemand wird mnie wyeliminować. Es ist nicht verwunderlich, bo to ja mam najwięcej w głowie aller. _____________ Maddie: Nie żeby coś, ale tym razem zrobię wszystko by wygrać! Ostatnio zajęłam trzecie miejsce! Byłam o krok, od zwycięstwa, dopóki Beth nie zepchnęła mnie z góry... To było upokarzające. Ale co na to poradzę? Nie moja wina że lubię wyzwania, bo inaczej dałabym sobie spokój z kolejnym sezonem... ''' _____________ '''Vegeta: Juhuu! Vegeta jest w grze, i nie wyleci szybko! Wiadomo że teraz dziewczyny lecą na dzianych! Musze wygrać, bo oszpecę swoją osbowość na zawsze... A w najgorszym wypadku... Będę... Będę... Będę musiał zostać kujonem! Vegeta rozpłakał się. _____________ Julie: '''Po tym jak przybyłam na wyspę, myślałam że nie będzie tak źle. Jednak okazało się że trzeba mierzyć wysoko i nie dać za wygraną... W domu modelek wystarczyło się ze wszystkimi zaprzyjaźnić, a teraz zostałam zmuszona do udziału w tym show... O boże... A co jeśli każą mi jeść muchy? _____________ '''Penny: Moja siostra jest strasznie głupia... Pff... Jeśli wygra, będę w wielkim szoku, ale wiadomo: Głupia zawsze będzie ulubienicą. Muszę zrobić coś, aby zdobyć zaufanie innych, aby wyeliminować moją siostrę z gry, a potem ich! A następnie... Będzie jak z płatka. _____________ Gil: Nigdy nie byłem najlepszy w podrywaniu, dlatego wolę żeby to dziewczyny podrywały mnie. Zawsze wtedy mogę powiedzieć że mi się podobają... Czy dziewczyny są tu ładne? Pewnie! Jednak łatwo stracić u nich zaufanie. Hmm... Może powinienem zrobić tatuaż brwi? _____________ Kenneth: '''Wiem że to James spowodował wypadek statku, ale pierwsza zasada antagonisty brzmi: Nie narzucaj się silnym. Wiadomo - Gdybym go zdemaskował, miałbym przechlapane... Dlatego lepiej zakładać sojusze! _____________ '''Stephanie: '''Jej! Ale dziś było fajnie! Poznałam wielu miłych ludzi... No, prawie... Nie wiem dlaczego moja siostra Penny, we wszystkim szuka rywalizacji. Narobi sobie kłopotów! Jej... Przypominają mi się te słodkie koale co jedzą bambus... _____________ '''LeBron: Będę zgrywał dobrego kapitana, aby każdego po kolei wywalić. Skoro jest liderem, ludzie muszą się mnie słuchać. Szczerze mówiąc, mogłem wziąć do drużyny Lukaninho, bo jest godny zaufania... Ale nie umiem myśleć pod presją, chyba że działać. _____________ Victoria: No i tutaj jestem. Mimo że byłam blisko zjedzenia przez rekiny i piranie, jedyną zasadą jest to że lepiej nie ufać tym, co uważają się za najlepszych. A, no i pozdrawiam moje kumpele z osiedla: Lorine i Margaret. Uważajcie na gliny, ok? Ostatnio robienie graffiti to trudna sprawa! _____________ Memo: '''Mam super drużynę! Głównie są to fajne osoby np........ No dobra, kłamałem... Ten LeBron wydaje się dobry zaufania, skoro mnie wybrał! No bo w końcu nie jestem naiwny! Jej... Wyobraziłem sobie taką fajną broń... Łuk, z dynamitem nadzianym na strzały... To mógłby być hicior wśród zabawek! _____________ '''Millie: '''Mam nadzieję że znajdę z kimś wspólny język... Jak dziś było? Koszmarnie! Musiałam trzymać się masztu przez chyba 3 godziny! Obym już nigdy nie musiała tego robić! _____________ '''Chris: No i właśnie kończymy pierwszy odcinek! Kto jutro utworzy nowy spór? Czy jednak zapłacę Chefowi dług? A może jednak to oleję i wydam wszystko na kasyno? Oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę... Powrót... na Wawanakwę! The End Podobał ci się odcinek? Tak Nie Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wawanakwę Kategoria:Spectara123